


Model Citizen

by snowprincess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Danny, Vulnerable Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowprincess/pseuds/snowprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is immersed in the modeling world, while Danny has to come to terms with the fact that home is no longer where he came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Grace is younger in this particular story, much younger as she could get away with saying more interesting things and be cute with it. This work might be slightly AU, if you squint or it could have happened when the team took some time off.

Steve rushed to his partner’s side when he heard him crying out in pain. Steve had managed to capture his own suspect, but Danny disappeared from sight as he chased after another. Danny had made a daring jump from the top of a crate to stop the trafficker who passed below from escaping. He had managed to cuff his suspect and was sitting on him when Steve found the two on the ground outside the warehouse.

“Danny, you okay?” Steve was at Danny’s side checking him over as he held his ankle. 

“No, I’m not. I think it’s broken. Stupid, stupid, stupid!” He smacked at the criminal who was trying to wriggle away. “Hey, stop that! You’re making my ankle hurt more and this is partly your fault!”

Steve laughed despite the situation as he called it in. He made sure that he traveled to the hospital with Danny who was right about the break. His partner was a difficult patient as he didn’t like being immobile for very long. After talking to Danny’s doctor, Steve had to soothe his partner after he found out that he would be off active duty for roughly three months.

“I can’t sit around for three months, Steve. I’ll lose my mind. This isn’t Jersey. I had stuff I could do there to pass the time. No offense, but here is just not the same.”

“I was going to suggest desk duty, but you seem opposed to the idea and it seems you’ve made up your mind. So when are you leaving? I’ll get started on the paperwork.”  
Steve sounded resigned and he looked as though Danny had insulted seven generations of his family. Danny realized what his words had implied and backtracked.

“Babe, I didn’t mean it like that. You’re home is perfectly amazing. It’s just that you guys will be off chasing bad guys and I’ll be the kid who does everyone’s homework. I’ll see how it goes, okay? I’ll be off work for six weeks anyway.”

Steve visibly brightened at that as he helped his friend into the waiting wheelchair. Kono and Chin were there to provide support as well. Danny grumbled at his team mates, but was secretly pleased at all the fussing. Steve instinctively drove Danny to his house and seemed surprised at the sounds of protest from his partner.

“Steven did you consult with me on this? No, you did not. What if I don’t want to stay at your very lovely home?” Danny was careful to not inadvertently insult his friend again.

“Danny, your apartment just isn’t a practical choice right now. I have lots of space and you can sleep in the spare bedroom. This way I can help you up and down the stairs.”

“Alright, okay. Valid argument. You win. I didn’t think of it like that. I was just hoping to have at least a day to mope on my own.”

 

-S-D-5-0-S-D-

 

Roughly a week later, on arriving home, Steve heard a crash, glass shattering and curse words coming from the kitchen. Danny had had a particularly tough day of trying to hop around on his own.

“Danno?” Steve hurried to the kitchen to find his friend, red faced, surrounded by broken glass.

“That, babe, was your glass jug. I’m very sorry and I’ll buy you another. Steve, as much as I love you, I’m going to take you up on the offer to go home.”

“…but I didn’t make the offer. I said I wouldn’t stand in your way. You’re leaving?”  
Steve helped his partner into the living room where he sat down heavily on the couch. Steve took a seat on the coffee table opposite Danny, looking as though he was a moment away from panicking.

“Steve, I kind of have to go. It’s not forever and you could visit.” Danny sounded apologetic and felt guilty about putting that sad look on his friend’s face.

“Yeah, sure.”

 

-S-D-5-0-S-D-

 

Less than forty eight hours later, Danny left a very forlorn looking Steve standing at the departure gate. He wondered why saying goodbye to Steve had been even more difficult than saying goodbye to his own daughter.

Kono bounded up behind Steve as he waved Danny off. He wondered if it was his imagination or if Danny actually seemed regretful about going.

“Steve, let’s head over to arrivals. Kaili’s plane would have landed by now.”

Kono gently dragged him off by his sleeve. “This week’s going to be busy, boss. Catherine’s coming to town too. Did you plan this?”

Kono gave him a wink as she moved ahead. Steve was wondering if she realized how close to the truth she had come. With Danny leaving, he found that there would be endless hours that he would need to fill and the world just didn’t seem as colorful without his friend. When he learned that Catherine was on shore leave, he invited her to stay.

He hadn’t seen Kaili in years and she was always good at distracting him so he had high hopes of having his flagging spirits lifted. His thoughts were interrupted by Kono’s exclamation at laying eyes on Steve’s friend. 

“Jesus, Steve! That’s your friend? In those heels? Is she for real? She’s got an entourage. Seriously?!” Kono was laughing next to him as a very tall, incredibly slim woman sashayed towards them. She smiled broadly as she spotted Steve and rushed up to hug him.

“Kaipo! It’s great to see you! You look fantastic!” She turned to Kono, thrusting her carry on bag at her, still smiling. “Is this your assistant?” 

“Be nice Kaili.” Steve warned. “Kono’s on my task force. Don’t piss her off. You two have a lot in common, I think.”

Neither woman looked as though they believed a word of what he was saying, but they seemed intrigued by each other.  
Kaili was dropped off at her hotel by Kono and Steve, having refused to ride with the other models as she was a local. Later on as she Steve and Kono sat in the hotel bar, Steve learned that they would be staying for a while. Kaili was filming a series that focused on Hawaiian models and had an unrelated photo shoot that was scheduled for two months down the line.

“You guys should look in on the filming of the doc. The same director will be working with us as a consultant on the photo shoot. Frankly, I think Hawaiian models are underrated and this will hopefully change all of that.”

Steve seemed very interested in what his friend had to say and Kono noticed that he seemed much happier than he had earlier. Perhaps Kaili’s presence on the island didn’t necessarily have to be a bad thing after all.

 

-S-D-5-0-S-D-

 

Danny arrived in New Jersey to unseasonably hot weather and was welcomed back into the bosom of his family by way of a family barbecue. His mother was happy to fuss over her son and he was visited by his sisters during his first week back. His friends started trickling through as they heard about his presence. He was most happy to be able to visit some of the detectives from his previous precinct and they made it clear that they would happily have him back.  
He found himself considering the idea until he witnessed two other detectives arguing, reminding him so much of he and Steve. He immediately missed the other man.

“Williams! I knew you wouldn’t last in that hothouse. You here to beg for your old job back?” His previous lieutenant clapped him on the back as he came to sit on Danny’s old desk.

Danny swallowed down what he could only call homesickness to make a smart remark at his lieutenant. He knew in that moment that the islands had become home even though this was where he started his life. He wondered about exactly when this had happened and why he missed Steve so much. Danny became irritated with himself thinking that Steve was probably off chasing criminals, making little time to even think about Danny, let alone miss him.  
Wallowing was put on hold in favor of going to an old haunt with his off duty friends to drown his troubles.

That evening he called Grace who was always happy to hear from her father and soon she had him enthralled with tales of what her friends were doing and what she had learned in school. Danny was surprised to hear the call waiting signal. Steve was on the other line and had some surprising news for him.

“Steve, hey. I’ll be right with you. Just saying goodbye to my little monkey.”

A few moments later Danny was back on the line with Steve who sounded happy. Danny was irritated and he didn’t know why, but listened as Steve caught him up on what has been happening.

“I’m taking time out from the task force and then I’ll be on desk duty for a while once I get back, like a real boss.”  
Steve laughed at his own joke, but Danny laughed as well, relieved that Steve would at least be off the streets and out of harm’s way.

“Okay, well that’s good, babe. What will you be doing instead? Won’t you get bored? You’re even worse for that than I am.”

“That’s why I called. My friend Kaili’s back on the islands and Cath is here too. I won’t have time to be bored, Danno. I have some other news too. I’ve been asked to do a photo shoot by Kaili’s director. He’s a great guy and does interesting work. You’d like him.”

Danny couldn’t help but be swept along by Steve’s enthusiasm. He, however, didn’t like the sound of Kaili nor did he think he’d like her director friend. He felt like shouting in frustration and wasn’t quite sure why. He liked Catherine and even hearing about her annoyed him at this stage. He chalked it up to the fact that getting around was a challenge.

“Steve, I think that’s great! Have you modeled before? Wait a minute – we can moonlight?”

“I did some modeling in high school and immediately after that. I’ve done lots of photo shoots before so it’s no big deal. To answer your question – we’re not cops. We can do what we want.”

There was a silence then that seemed to stretch on forever.

“I wish you were here, Danno. All of this is a little boring without you here to give me crap about it.”

The words were spoken quietly and Danny could have sworn that Steve had read his thoughts as his own feelings were echoed in those few words.

It was then that Danny heard laughter and female voices around Steve, calling him to end his call. He didn’t want his friend to go, but realized he had to. Danny had a pang of something unidentifiable rise up inside him. 

“Gotta go Danno. Talk to you soon?” Steve waited for an answer.

“Sure, babe. I’ll call this time. Have fun, okay?” Danny did his best to sound upbeat and comforted himself with the thought that Steve would be safer modeling in his absence.

Danny called Steve two days later and yet again there was the ambient noise and voices around his friend. Steve was cooking and the voices belonged to Kono, Catherine, Chin and Kaili.

“Hey Danno, the producers are planning a documentary on the task force. Kaili’s director is very persuasive. I guess they are putting the spin about how glamorous law enforcement can be on it. The governor is on board with it and you should be part of this.”

“This your subtle way of getting me to come back sooner?” Danny laughed.

“I won’t lie. I’d love to have you back. He decided to create a photo shoot centred on the task force and to use it to drum up publicity for the documentary. He anticipates it drawing public attention and put Hawaii on the map for something other than tourism and surfing.

The two men would call each other every two days until one day four weeks later, Steve didn’t answer any of his phones, messages or emails. Danny decided to call Chin.

“When are you back Danny?” Chin didn’t sound pleased to hear from Danny and he couldn’t mistake the hint of impatience in his voice.

“Chin, what’s going on? Is Steve okay?” Danny was worried that something terrible had happened to Steve.

“It depends on your perception of ‘okay’. Kaili’s such a bad influence. I’m not saying she’s malicious, but Steve has an obsessive streak and those two are a bad combination.”

Danny had to wait until he was more mobile, but the moment he could get about more comfortably, he was on the next flight home. He laughed to himself at that and found it hysterical that he called it home in his thoughts.

 

-S-D-5-0-S-D-

 

Steve had called Danny the moment his flight landed and sent a car to pick him up and take him to his apartment.

“You came!” Steve somehow sounded surprised and enthusiastic at the same time.

“You thought I wouldn’t come? Why would I stand you up, babe. I haven’t seen you in so long. Jesus Steve! You look different.” Danny frowned at his friend.

This time it was Steve’s turn to frown. “Diff.. oh right, yeah. I had to tone down on the bulk for the shoot. Didn’t take me long. You worried about me Danno?”

“Well now that you brought it up. Yeah. I hope that you’re not getting sucked into this world and forgetting who you are. I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. I just worry that you’re not taking good care of yourself. Are you okay?”

 

Steve looked startlingly different since Danny last saw him. He was much leaner than before and his hair was longer. He looked younger and somehow, more vulnerable.  
He had people following him everywhere – an entourage, that he seemed unaware of. Danny pointed this out as they sat down in their favorite coffee shop. Steve actually laughed.  
“I always had people to give orders to, Danno. I didn’t notice them until you mentioned they were here. You want me to send them away?”  
Steve’s minions were occupying two other tables. Danny was fascinated by the fact that they were all so busy and stressed looking.

Steve looked good, but he somehow lacked his usual luster. This concerned Danny and he wondered if Steve’s friend had anything to do with his current state.

“Steve, are you sleeping enough?”

“Sure.” Steve carefully wasn’t making eye contact.

Danny had noticed a pattern with Steve. He once had a SEAL team which he had to give up, then he had a task force and when Danny left, he made sure he had a group of people taking care of everything. He had replaced one group with another when he found himself seemingly on his own.

 

This worried Danny.

 

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny make the tabloids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sexy parts will follow in later chapters as Steve and Danny decide what is important.

Danny spent a lot of time between his apartment and HQ. He started to wonder why he rushed back as Steve was hardly ever at the office anymore and when he did manage to make it in, it was well past lunchtime.

 

Early one afternoon he receives a call from Steve saying that won’t be in at all. This annoyed Danny as he started to question his own belief that the islands were now home and then ended up even angrier for allowing another person to influence his life to that extent.

“Steve, that’s not good enough. If you’re not sick then you need to come in. You’re still the head of this task force.” 

Danny looked at the phone in his hand and listened, waiting for a reply, but was met with silence. Eventually and answer came.

 

“Okay.”

 

Steve trundled in almost an hour later, looking the worse for wear. At first Danny thought he was unshowered, but at closer inspection, decided that it was merely ‘a look’.

 

Chin and Kono were at the interactive computer, cross referencing information on their latest case. Chin watched as their boss went into his office and listlessly sat behind his desk. 

“She’s toxic, you know, but I don’t think she realizes what she’s doing to him. They are partying too much and Steve isn’t really a drinker. A liquid diet never did anyone any favors.” 

 

“What are you talking about, cuz?” Kono was confused by the random comment.

 

“Kaili is going to end up causing huge problems.” He looked at Danny as he said this.

 

“She isn’t that bad, is she?”

 

“You’ve just made my point for me. She’s got you fooled after you initially hated her. Am I right?”

The cousins stopped talking the moment Danny walked up to them.

 

“Don’t let me stop you.” He was about to walk off, but stopped short and turned.

“Chin, I get the feeling you blame me for this emerging clusterfuck. I went home to recover. I came back to this… whatever this hell this is! You have history with Steve. At least try and help instead of judging me.”

He walked away then, leaving Chin to mull over his treatment of his team mate.

Steve rushed up behind Danny, placing a hand on his shoulder to slow him down.

“I want to talk to you. Let’s go for lunch?”

 

“Fine, but you realize you just got here, right?”

 

Steve didn’t answer, but led the way outside. Later as they found themselves in a café, Steve makes a surprising, but unwelcome offer.

“I want you to run 5-0 while I’m gone.”

 

“What? Where are you going? And, no.” Danny’s stubborn expression seemed to irritate Steve, but he kept going.

 

“I thought I could manage my job and doing the documentary, but Danno, I need a break.”

 

“A break from what, Steve? Us? Is that what this is about? You’re hardly ever at the office.” The moment the words left his mouth, Danny realized what it must have sounded like.

 

Steve shot him an odd look which had Danny turning a deep shade of crimson. “No Danno. If I didn’t need someone here and if it wasn’t wrong to ask you to leave Gracie, I would have wanted you with me.”

This time it was Danny’s turn to be surprised. He was starting to wonder if they were having the same conversation. Steve’s steady gaze told him they were. He was too confused to give it conscious thought as he was trying to keep Steve from going.

 

“It’s only for two weeks, okay? After that I’ll be back.”

 

Danny found himself giving in, tiredly running a hand over his face. “Alright, babe, but you’re telling the others. Chin already hates my guts.”

 

Both men laughed at that.

 

Steve left the next afternoon which shocked everyone on the team. Kaili was with Steve when he wrapped up affairs at HQ. Her presence irritated Danny, but Chin had undergone an attitude change and seemed as annoyed by Kaili as Danny was.

 

“What’s with you two?” Kono had noticed the look exchanged between her cousin and colleague.

 

“Well, Kono. If you ask me, she’s here to make sure Steve doesn’t change his mind.”

 

“You’re making her sound sinister, cuz. What could she gain?”

 

“Kono, do you really want us to look at this that closely?” Danny’s patience was at an end. He frowned as Kaili waltzed past with Steve.

“Did she just smirk? Did you see that? That was definitely a look.”

 

Steve declined the offer of a ride to the airport and as Danny watched him leave, he had a mad moment of wanting to ask Steve to not go off with Kaili.

 

-S-D-5-0-S-D-

 

The resort on Maui was decidedly idyllic which had Steve feeling slightly uncomfortable as the camera crew had made the trip with them, and from what it looked like they were working the angle of he and Kaili being a couple on a romantic getaway.

 

“Kaili, I can understand you being all over me when the cameras are rolling, but your crew are nowhere in sight.” Steve was patiently trying to stop Kaili’s advances.

Annoyed, she struggled without success, to get out of the hammock gracefully, where she had draped herself over Steve. She walked off without answering him.  
He was relieved to have some peace and found himself thinking about and missing his blond friend.

 

The two weeks dragged by and the evening before their return to Oahu, Kaili asked Steve a rather pointed question.

 

“It’s him, isn’t it?” 

She was pouting and for once, Steve thought, she wasn’t working a look. She was a beautiful woman, and under normal circumstances, he’d be interested, but in that moment he admitted, at least to himself, that his circumstances were far from normal.

 

“Oh my god! You are totally clueless!” Kaili walked off and left Steve on his own.

 

Steve was confused by Kaili’s reasons for being angry. The trip home was uncomfortable and Steve was relieved that he didn’t have to sit next to her.

 

 

Danny and Grace were waiting for Steve at arrivals and he was overjoyed to see them as he rushed to greet them. He swept Grace up in his arms, instinctively wrapping an arm around Danny’s shoulder. Danny felt good against him and he didn’t feel like letting go.

 

“Did you miss me?” Danny was grinning at him, making Steve realize how much he’d missed this snarky man.

Grace was restless so Steve put her down. Steve felt suddenly shy and pulled Danny into a tight hug. “Sure.” Steve said into Danny’s hair.

 

They stood there for a long time, that is, until Grace piped up, pushing in between the two men.

 

“Steve, I need you to autograph this for my friend’s mom.”

 

“What’ve you got there, Gracie?” Steve went down to Grace’s level, trying to see the magazine she was holding.

Steve was surprised to see tabloid photographs showing him as Kaili’s new love interest. He was immediately concerned about what Danny might think.

“Danno?” Steve held up the magazine.

 

Danny shrugged. “You have a following, babe. Looks like you’ve been busy.”

Danny’s tone seemed bitter and Steve felt he needed to make sure Danny knew the truth.

 

“You know it’s not real, right? I’m not dating her.”

 

“You have a right to a private life, though have you forgotten about Catherine?” 

 

Steve had forgotten about Catherine and realized how complicated his life suddenly seemed. Grace interrupted his thoughts.

 

“There’s your girlfriend Steve. She’s coming over. Why does she look so angry?” Grace had moved into the space behind her father.

 

Kaili walked in their direction, coming to a halt in front of Danny. She gave him an appraising look. 

“Why are you so special?” was all she said before moving on to collect her luggage.

 

“Care to tell me what that was about, Steve?”

 

“Hell if I know. She was acting strangely the entire time we were away. Forget about Kaili. Why are you here?”

 

Danny actually laughed. “Monkey here insisted on making a detour on the way to Rachel’s. She wanted that magazine autographed. That’s not all, though. Turns out I have a fan following I knew nothing about. Apparently I’m very popular with the single parents at Grace’s school. And there’s a reason I said parents and not moms.”

 

“Looks like I missed out on a lot.” Steve found this quite amusing and it was almost like old times again.

 

“Steve, you have no idea. That’s not all, but I have to get Grace home first.”

 

After leaving Grace with her mother, the two men stopped at a store for beers. They were being stared at as they walked amongst the aisles.

 

“Danno, what’s going on in here?”

 

Danny let out a heavy sighing breath and picked up a magazine from the rack at the checkout, handing it to Steve. 

 

“Oh great! This time we made the front page.”

 

Steve took the magazine from his friend and looked at the article. “Oh my god! This article makes me look like a total bastard.”

 

“You are, Steve. First you cheat on me with Catherine and now you’ve dumped me for Kaili.” Danny was smiling.

 

“People think we’re a couple?” Steve seemed incredulous.

 

“Were. You left me, remember?”

 

“I’m so sorry about this Danno. I had no idea.”

 

“Babe, I don’t care if people think we’re dating. It just bugs me that it’s public with no verification.”

 

“Okay, so let them verify this.” 

The very next moment, Steve had pulled Danny into a hug. Danny froze for a moment. Steve held him for perhaps a little too long to be platonic. He nuzzled Danny’s neck and ran a hand up his arm, giving him a lingering look as they parted.

 

The checkout girl gave them a delighted smile as they paid for their beers. 

 

END CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve returns to find that much has happened in his absence.

Danny felt a little self conscious as his friend winked at him, snatching the keys from his hand as they stepped out of the store. This made Danny laugh as they were truly almost back to how things were. It was the same Steve, even though this man had longer, wavy hair and seemed completely at ease in his leaner body.

 

“Just so you know, I’m not caving. I’m being nice to you because you’ve been away for a while.”

 

“I should go away more often.” Steve’s comment was made in jest, but it gave Danny a brief flash of panic that he tried hard to swallow down. 

 

They playfully argued all the way to Steve’s home. Steve stepped into the living room carefully and looked around his house as though he expected a monster to jump out of his closet. Danny who was trailing behind him decided to put him out of his misery.

“She’s not here, you gigolo.” He shook his head in mock disapproval.

 

Steve was at least laughing now, but he looked shamefaced, nonetheless. “I feel terrible. I just didn’t want to have to deal with her as well right now. I feel like a rat, but it’s been a hell of a day so far. Look, um… I’m really glad you came to get me.”

 

It warmed Danny that he wasn’t included as part of the problem and that Steve wanted him with him, despite being tired.  
The two men went into the kitchen and worked around each other in companionable silence, only stopping to hand utensils off to each other. At one stage Steve placed his hands on Danny’s hips as he grazed past him, sending a pleasant little jolt through Danny which he tried his best to ignore.

 

“Danno, you okay?” Steve was looking over Danny’s shoulder to gauge his expression. He was far too close.

Danny could feel the warmth of Steve’s breath on his cheek and felt his own face heating in embarrassment. He straightened and within seconds had himself under control. He gave his partner his brightest smile, handing him a salad bowl. Steve, looked at what was handed to him and reached into the cupboard above Danny’s head and brought out candy bars that Danny didn’t know was there. Steve was so very close, he could feel the heat from his body along his back. He wondered if Steve was doing it deliberately to get a reaction.

 

After dramatically clearing his throat, he pushed past Steve to grab the beers from the refrigerator. 

 

“Since when do you eat junk?” He felt slightly safer holding their drinks and changing the subject.

 

“Since I’m always hungry nowadays. Thank god it’s almost over with.” Steve gave Danny an assessing look which left the other man feeling rather self conscious. He wondered why everyone was doing that today.

 

-S-D-5-0-S-D-

 

Much later the two men found themselves on the couch, arguing over the game they just watched, but this too lapsed into silence. They were sprawled on the couch, heads close together as they had been many times before. Danny turned his head to find Steve giving him that very same look.

 

“Steve?” soft voice.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are we having a moment?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Oh.”

Danny was closer than Steve had thought, but it was perfect. Steve touched his nose to Danny’s and was happy to just share his air. This had very quickly strayed into not so platonic territory even though they hadn’t really done anything.

 

“What are we doing here, Steve?” Danny had his eyes closed. He had turned in the meantime and was loosely holding Steve’s forearm.

 

“Not sure, but it feels good. You want to stop?” Steve had moved closer and had turned as well pulling Danny further in.  
He didn’t wait for Danny’s reply before bringing their mouths together for a soft kiss. It was only a light touch of their lips, but Danny was breathless when he spoke.

“Jesus, Steve!”

 

“Did you hate it?” Steve sounded less secure now and Danny didn’t like it.

 

“No, babe, quite the opposite, but…”

 

His words were cut off with another kiss, a little more daring this time, with Steve running his tongue over Danny’s lips.  
‘Nothing different there’, Danny thought. There was a hint of stubble, which was very different, but he liked and was used to the way Steve smelled.

Steve was so much taller than he was, but sprawled the way they were, it didn’t matter. He wasn’t sure that he liked his friend being as lean as he was. That set him thinking about Kaili and Catherine and he became distracted.

“You okay?” Steve broke into his thoughts.

“Huh? Yeah. Come here. Let’s do this right.”

He gripped the back of Steve’s neck and brought their lips together again, this time adding some pressure. He was surprised when Steve opened for him and the kiss quickly became heated. It was Steve who pulled away first. He was breathing heavily and pushed at Danny.

“Jesus! That was…”

“I know. It was, wasn’t it?”

Danny was shocked at how turned on he was by just a kiss and noticed that his partner was much the same. Steve was trying to adjust himself and looked up, frowning at Danny.

“Steve, what are we doing? Should we be doing this?”

“It was different, but it felt good.”

“Steve, we’re not gay.” Danny didn’t sound sure to his own ears and noticed his partner giving him a look that said, ‘So you’re not hard after kissing a guy.’

“Okay, come here.” Danny seemed determined this time.

The two men end up tentatively touching each other and becoming aroused, much to Danny’s surprise. He was shocked by his reaction to Steve.

“Jesus, babe. We need to stop. I want to do very bad things to you right about now. Let’s just stop, okay?”

“Danno, what’s wrong?” Steve looked mostly disheveled and completely fuckable.

“Once we cross this line, there’s no going back.”

 

“Have you ever?”

 

“No Steve, not anything, not with a guy, ever. I imagine it would hurt.” 

 

“You’re thinking about it now, aren’t you?” Steve was laughing, prompting Danny to give him a dirty look.

 

“Kind of. I had help in that area, Steve.” Danny gave his friend a shove and a look that said, ‘This is all your fault.’ “Look, there’s something more I want to share with you.”

 

Steve decided to not push Danny for the moment and the two men went back to reclining on the couch, Steve wrapped around Danny.

 

“Danno, exactly how much did I miss?” Steve asked after a while as he held Danny a little tighter, making the other man squirm as he tried to turn around to face him.

 

“There weren’t only the tabloids. There’s something else, and Kono can take all the credit for this one. Have you ever read fan fiction?”

 

“Fan what?”

 

“Oh great! A total virgin. I guess I’ll have to start from the beginning.” Danny rolled his eyes, but smiled at his friend.

 

“Well it seems as we have a fan following who’d like us to be married. They’ve gone a little further and written about our sex life and gotten pretty graphic about it.”

 

“Okay, well I’m sure not many people would read stuff like that, would they? Is this a problem?”

 

“Let me enlighten you, my friend.” Danny squirmed his way out of Steve’s arms and went for his laptop.

 

Steve frowned at the fact that Danny had things at his house and Danny, clever as always, read his thoughts.

“Well someone had to take care of the place and I’m not staying over without technology.”  
He sat back down and after typing in the website address, showed his friend the fiction in question.

 

Steve chose a shorter writing and became completely engrossed. After a few minutes he shifted around restlessly. Danny, curious moved in closer and read along with him. Steve stopped and looked at his partner in surprise.

 

“Danno, this stuff is really good, but Christ, it’s…”

 

“Detailed?” Danny supplied helpfully.

“Not exactly the word I would use, but yeah. Some of this stuff is really hot. People see us like this? Wait, how did this even happen?”

“Well, I think that with the task force being quite high profile some of this was already out there, but Kaili’s arrival coinciding with Catherine’s put it over the top.”

 

“Yeah, and I guess the tabloids didn’t help either.”

 

“If the fans had things their way, we’d be boffing like bunnies and from all that it looks like I’m the one who gets fucked most of the time.” Danny seemed slightly annoyed.

 

“Danno, we just kissed. How do you feel about all this?” Steve set the laptop aside and turned his attention to his partner once more.

 

“I don’t like you being around Kaili and then I realized I didn’t want you spending time with Catherine either. Thing is, I didn’t understand why because I’ve never considered being with a man.”

 

“And now?” Steve had a hand on Danny’s shoulder and was rubbing soothing circles into the base of Danny’s neck with a thumb.

 

“I’m still not interested in men, babe. I think this is a ‘you’ thing. I don’t have a problem with how I feel, I just don’t know what to do with it. What is it like for you?”

 

“Why do you think Kaili’s so pissed at me? I rejected her. Well, I didn’t do it outright, I’m not a complete pig. I just couldn’t stop thinking about why I felt I was somehow cheating on you. It disturbed me enough to not want to sleep with her.”

Danny looked surprised.

 

“You thought that I had sex with her? Well, I guess I couldn’t blame you for thinking that.”

 

“She’s beautiful and she has loads of guys chasing after her. No offense, but I just thought you would take the opportunity with her practically throwing herself at you.”

Steve regarded him with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah well, I was motivated not to go after her. She can be mean. She was always like that, but she has a very kind side. It’s getting late, Danny. Do you want to stay over?”

 

Danny understood that Steve was actually asking if he wanted to pick up where they left off earlier.

 

“Sure, but let’s take this slow okay?”

 

The two men slowly walked up the stairs and Danny felt awkward again as he sat down on the bed. Steve offered him the first shower which he declined.

Danny was over near the window when Steve walked out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam. His towel was tucked loosely around slim hips and he stood there until Danny turned. Danny’s first thought caught him off guard. He wanted to remove that towel and take Steve into his mouth. To taste him. Steve smiled a knowing smile which made Danny blush. The other man looked away quickly, clearing his throat.

 

Danny took an extra long shower, but Steve was still awake when he got into bed. Steve immediately moved into his side and pulled him in close. Danny didn’t move, but this didn’t put Steve off as he licked stray drops of water from the back of Danny’s neck. The sensation made Danny squirm and he wondered how he was going to sleep.

 

Steve placed a single kiss on the side of his neck and as if reading his thoughts, said, “Go to sleep Danno,”

 

END CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve stop their polite dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been away for a while and will continue to post as often as I am able. I hope that everyone who has read so far has enjoyed the story and will continue to do so as this journey continues.

Danny woke up with a start. The sun wasn’t up yet and he was tangled up in a rather warm and sleepy Steve. 

“S’okay Danno. Sleep.” Steve’s voice was sleep slurred and Danny relaxed once he realized where he was. Steve was hard and was lazily rocking against Danny. 

“Can’t, not with you doing that, babe.” Danny could feel himself growing hard in response.

Steve was slowly running a hand up along his side, a soft touch of lips to his shoulder soothing him and soon, incredibly, he drifted off to sleep once more.

The next morning Danny woke up before his friend. He turned on his side and couldn’t stop himself from just watching his sleeping partner. Steve woke up slowly with Danny stroking his hair. Danny marveled at how his hair was now so long, it curled over his forehead. Steve didn’t open his eyes, but smiled tiredly, leaning into Danny’s touch.

“Hey.” Danny’s voice was rough and he was overcome with such love for his friend. He leaned over and touched his lips to Steve’s. The other man made a small noise of contentment.

Danny ran his tongue over Steve’s bottom lip and the other man instinctively opened up for him. Steve looked so vulnerable. All his defenses were down. He was beautiful and Danny was lost. He deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into Steve’s mouth. The other man relaxed and became pliant underneath him as Danny covered him with his body.  
Breathless, Steve broke away from the kiss, fully awake now. “Touch me, Danno.” he whispered.

Danny chased after his lips, but eventually looked into his eyes when Steve gripped him tightly by the hair. 

“Are you sure?”

Steve didn’t answer, but instead grabbed Danny’s hand, pushing it down between them, gasping loudly when Danny molded his hand over his already. growing erection.

 

“Please…” Steve shifted about restlessly, trying to thrust up into Danny’s hand, but the angle was awkward for Danny, who gripped Steve by the shoulder and pulled him onto his side.

Steve protested and Danny kissed him again. “Okay, babe. I’ve got you.”  
Danny pulled Steve’s boxers down over his hips. The other man helped him bring them all the way down.

 

As Steve’s cock jumped free of his underwear, Danny was surprised to find his partner already leaking. He touched a finger to the tip, bringing it to his lips to taste. Steve who had been watching him, closed his eyes at the sight.

 

“Jesus Danno, I want you to fuck me.”

 

“Steve?”

 

Danny was amazed. Steve was gorgeous all over. Tanned skin stretched over lean, taut muscle. This man that was so capable, so reckless and fiercely independent was here with him, wanted him.

 

“Please, I need you. I want you inside me. Don't make me wait anymore. There are supplies in the night stand. Danno, please...” Steve was starting to sound desperate and it made Danny’s cock throb. 

 

“Okay, okay...shhh…” Danny quickly shed his own boxers, reaching over for lube and a condom. He was nervous and fumbled the tiny wrapper.  
Steve placed a hand over his. “You don’t have to… I want to feel just you.”

 

“Steve, are you sure?” 

 

“Yes, we’ve both been tested and I haven't been with anyone since then. I know you haven’t either.” Steve smirked at Danny’s look of surprise.

Steve pulled him forward and kissed the look right off his face. They rolled around on the bed, playfully wrestling for dominance, until Danny pushed Steve onto his back. He slowly started stroking Steve’s erection, the other man lazily thrusting against him. Lowering his head over Steve’s chest, he mouthed at a nipple, sucking it into his mouth. Grazing the bud with his teeth, he couldn’t help a smile on hearing a curse uttered from further up the bed.

“I want to taste you.” Danny had moved down to where Steve was straining against him. He licked at the soft skin on the inside of Steve’s thigh and enjoyed the sounds Steve made as he sucked bruises into the tender skin there.

He licked from the base of Steve’s cock to the wet head and closed his mouth over it. He could smell Steve’s arousal and it left his own cock painfully hard.

“Danno, your fingers… I want your fingers.” Steve was trying to thrust into his mouth, but Danny held him in place, stilling his movements.

Without taking his mouth off Steve, he lubed up a finger and slid it into Steve’s ass.

The other man tensed in surprise and tightened around the finger inside him as Danny sucked hard on the head of his cock and swallowed him down.

“Ohhh… Oh fuck!”

He slid his finger out as he pulled back off the head of Steve’s cock. The next moment he sucked strongly on his head, sliding two fingers in hard.

 

“Fuck, Danno! Feels good! Please…”

 

Danny moved his mouth off Steve. “What do you need, babe?”

 

“Please… your cock… please...”

 

Danny placed more lube on his fingers, this time adding a third and pushing them into Steve’s body. The other man was sweating and breathing as though he had been running.

Danny twisted his fingers inside Steve, brushing over a little nub that had his partner bucking up off the bed.

“Oh fuck! What was that?!”

 

“That is what’s going to make this mindblowing, babe.”

 

Danny lubed up his erection, hoping he would last long enough to fuck his partner. He closed his eyes as he ran his hand over his aching cock.

He placed a hand beside Steve’s head, running the other down his cheek.”You sure you’re ready for this?”

The other man looked up into his eyes and simply nodded. Danny nodded as well, giving his partner a small smile as he carefully lined up his cock and nudged at Steve’s hole. As he slowly pushed into Steve’s body, he discovered that he was incredibly tight, even after Danny’s fingers.

The feeling of Danny’s cock head breaching him, made Steve hiss in pain.

 

“Steve, you okay?” Danny froze, horrified.

 

“Don’t fucking stop!” Steve grabbed Danny by the hips and pulled him in. Steve cried out as Danny’s cock bottomed out in his ass. Danny’s cock was engulfed in the tightest, hottest place and Steve’s body seemed to hold him in place. It made him feel like he was not in control of his reactions. 

Steve reached out and rolled one of Danny’s nipples, squeezing it between two fingers.

Danny gasped.

“Christ, Steve! No!”

Danny couldn’t stop himself as his hips jerked forward and he thrust hard into Steve. The other man arched up off the bed as Danny went very deep.

 

Danny took a deep breath and managed to get himself under control. He continued the rhythm that Steve had set up, loving the sounds that his partner made. He couldn’t believe that Steve liked him this much to allow him this.

“Babe, you’re amazing. This is my cock inside you, making you feel this way.”

Steve looked up at him and smiled again. “I’m all yours, Danno. I love you.”

Danny wasn’t quite prepared for those words and they had a profound effect on him. He leaned over and kissed Steve deeply. When he pulled away, he grabbed a pillow from next to Steve’s head and shoved it under the other man’s hips. Reaching behind his partner’s knees, he lifted his legs, pushing them towards his chest. This time when he thrust up into Steve, he made contact with his prostate. 

Steve’s eyes widened at the sensation. He was no longer floating on his blissful cloud. 

“Oh god, Danno! Please…”

Steve had a tight grip on Danny’s forearms as the other man’s cock moved inside him. Steve was close and reached down between them, but Danny batted his hand away.

“No babe, let me.” Danny had a tight hold on his shaft that was now slick with sweat and pre come. When Danny pressed the pad of his thumb onto the slit, Steve groaned loudly.  
“Danny, please make me come.”

Danny jacked Steve’s hot shaft in time with his thrusts. The other man’s breathing was labored and it wasn’t long before Steve’s entire body tightened under him. He could feel Steve’s hole contracting around him, pulling him in even further.

“Oh god, Steve! So good! Oh my god, fuuuck!”

Danny slumped forward and collapsed on top of Steve as his cock started pulsing inside him. Steve’s body was still jerking from little aftershocks as he wrapped his arms and legs around Danny. 

Danny had no strength left in him and allowed Steve to hold him in place. He could feel his cock softening inside his friend and had a mad thought about how they were no longer just friends. They were lovers.

 

“Danno, you okay?”

 

“You’re the one who has a cock inside you and you’re asking me that?” Danny had lifted himself up off his lover, looking at him incredulously. They both winced as his cock slipped out of Steve.

 

“Well, are you?” Steve persisted.

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Danny all but laughed.

 

He moved off Steve and onto his side swiping at the mess Steve had left on both of them. Steve moved with him and curled into him.

 

“Steve?”

 

“I’m fine. This is nice though. Are you staying?”

 

“Of course. Why would I go? Can’t think of a better place to be right now. Are you sure that’s what you wanted?” Danny used a finger to move a lock of hair from Steve’s eyes.

 

Steve nodded, smiling shyly. He rolled closer to Danny and nosed at his neck, wrapping his arms around his lover.

 

“I loved it. You have no idea how it felt.”

 

“Jesus, didn’t it hurt?”

 

“It did, but then it turned to the most unbelievable pleasure. I want you to experience it.”

Danny looked doubtful and Steve, sensing his hesitation, looked up at him and started laughing.

 

“How was it for you Danno?” 

 

Danny giggled nervously, suddenly shy himself. “It was… You felt amazing and so damn warm. Look, Steve… You said something before… I… Did you mean it?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Steve looked up at him, a frown line between his eyes.

 

Noticing the look of disappointment on his partner’s face, he decided to come clean. “I meant it, yes. I love you, Danno.”

 

Danny’s entire face lit up at the words and he couldn’t contain his delighted grin. He playfully tugged at Steve’s hair. “Sometimes you have the crappiest sense of humor. I wanted you to know that I feel the same. I love you and I want us to make this work.”

 

“Okay, but we’ll have to talk about all this, just not now, okay? Let’s sleep for a while?”  
Steve held Danny a little tighter and the other man sighed contentedly as they drifted off to sleep.

END CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story hasn't been updated in a while, but I'd like to thank everyone who has read and left kudos so far. Enjoy.

Steve woke to a low buzz. He sleepily blinked his eyes open. “D, you awake? I think that’s your phone.”

“Huh?” came the muffled reply from where Danny was resting against his chest. He instinctively reached for his phone and tried to hold it to his ear with Steve unwilling to lose contact and give him the room he needed to do so. He managed to turn around in Steve’s arms.  
Steve instantly knew that something was amiss at the way Danny’s entire body stiffened at something he’d heard.

“Danno?”

“It’s my monkey. She’s injured herself. Steve…”

“She going to be okay? Do want me to drive you?”

“No, no. You stay. Rest. I’ll come back here later. We’ll talk. That okay?” Danny looked torn.

 

“Go. I’ll be here. Love you.”

Danny leaned over and touched his forehead to Steve’s. “I love you so much. This is hard.” he whispered. Their kiss was a quick and desperate as though Danny was afraid he’d not see Steve again. Afraid he’d lose his resolve and stay, he growled before tearing himself away from Steve.

The next moment he was up, grabbing for his clothes and rushing towards the bedroom door with one last look at his lover.

 

Steve was tired, but he decided to go for a swim a little while after Danny left. It gave him time to reflect on what had happened between them. It wasn’t the easiest thing to allow someone in like that. He was afraid of losing his new found happiness and wondered if he deserved the love of a man like Danny.

It was hours later and the day was all but over. Steve had intermittently checked his phone, but there was no word from Danny. He looked up from checking his messages when there was a soft knock at the door.

To his disappointment it wasn’t the one person he wanted to see. Kaili stood in his doorway, smiling. On registering his look of dismay, her smile faded.

“Jesus, Kai! Way to make a girl feel wanted. Thought I’d come and see how you’re doing, but I can see I’m not wanted.”

 

She turned to leave and Steve immediately felt remorseful about his reaction.

 

“Kaili, wait. Come on in.” 

 

Kaili looked at the hand on her arm and then at the man. She gave him her brightest, most enchanting smile and allowed him to lead her into the living room.

She looked around as though she expected someone else to be there. Curiosity got the better of her and at Steve’s questioning look, asked, “Where’s the cute little blond?”

 

Steve’s smile faded somewhat. “He’s at the ER with Gracie.”

 

“It’s always going to be like this, you know. He’ll always go running off to her side. This is what your life with him is going to be like.”

Kaili’s sigh was impatient and deeply dramatic.

 

“Don’t be mean. She’s his kid.” Steve’s look was one of defiance, but there was a little hurt mixed in there as well.

 

“Okay Kai. You’re truly hopeless, Come on, I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

 

-S-D-5-0-S-D-

 

They were directed to a waiting area, just off the ER after asking about Grace. It wasn’t long before Steve saw Danny. He was about to make himself known, but Kaili laid a careful hand on his arm.

Steve was watching Danny as he spoke to Rachel. Her hand naturally drifted up to his forearm. Danny unconsciously mirrored her action. Their heads were close, saying something to Grace and then they all laughed.

Kaili spoke up next to him. “They look amazing together. You know that the kid will always be first in his heart, right?”

Steve gave Kaili a sidelong look. “That’s one of the things I love about him. Why are you being so nasty today? What are you trying to do here?”

“Christ, kaipo! You don’t see it? She looks like she might want him back. She keeps touching him. Who can blame her. He’s pretty. He looks like he might want her back.”

 

Steve looked down at his feet, scuffing the side of his shoe. His day didn’t turn out the way he’d envisioned. Though he didn’t want to admit it out loud, he felt that Kaili had a point. Without a word, he turned and walked away. Kaili followed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Steve, what did you think he was going to do? If she decides she wants him back, he’ll go - without hesitation. Look at them!”, Kaili whispered furiously. 

“They belong together. They’re a family and they look beautiful together. You don’t want to interfere with that, do you?”

 

“You don’t know him.” was all Steve said before pulling away from Kaili and walking off quickly.

 

Danny, in the meantime had noticed the movement further along from where he stood and walked up to where Kaili was, looking from her to Steve’s retreating back. “What did you just do?”

“I had the balls to do what you should have done ages ago if you had any sense or a heart.” Kaili’s tone was challenging, but Danny was not put off by this.

 

“You can’t have him, Kaili. You destroy everything you touch. You’ll only hurt him.”

 

“And you won’t?” Kaili’s look was scornful.

“Stay away from him.” Danny walked off in the same direction as Steve.

Danny had to run to catch up with Steve. “Hey! Babe, slow down, will you! My legs aren’t as long as yours!”

 

Steve huffed out a laugh despite himself and slowed down. When he turned, he was very serious.

 

“I’m going away again. Kaili’s producers have been asking for a while now and I think I should go. You did a great job running the task force so I have no concerns.

“What?! Steve, no! What are you talking about? What happened between this morning and now?”

“I’m pretty sure there’s a rule against that many ‘what questions’, but to answer all of them - nothing happened. This morning was nice, but it’s only a dream, isn’t it?”

“Steve?”

 

“No Danny. It’s best this way. Let’s finish this now before we get any more involved, okay?” Steve wasn’t looking at Danny.

“So you’re not even going to look at me while you bullshit me? Damnit, Steve! This has Kaili stamped all over it! Why are you letting her get to you?”

Danny felt as though everything he had wanted and thought he had finally gotten was slipping away. Steve was stubborn, he knew that, but he was desperate to change his mind.

“She just pointed out what I was too afraid to look at. She’s right. I’m not what you want. I hope Grace is better soon. I have to go, okay? Goodbye Danny.”

 

Danny stopped, the words striking him like a blow he couldn’t absorb. Steve walked off, clearly regretful, but mysteriously unwilling to change his mind. Danny wondered if this would be the last time he saw him.

END CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes some bad choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been patient so far and read this story.

Steve’s drive back to the house was made all the more depressing after he turned on the radio. It seemed there were sad songs of lost opportunities on every station he tried. He at least knew that the task force was in good hands. Though he found it hard to admit, Kaili was right. Danny and Rachel looked like they still wanted each other. He didn’t want to stand in the way of a family reuniting. He had made a real mess of everything and even Catherine wasn’t around anymore. Perhaps it was time to go.

His Navy days taught him to not be sentimental when packing. He got through the task quickly and looked around the living room one last time before locking up. He couldn’t think of where else to go and when he got to Kaili’s hotel, she didn’t seem surprised to see him. She was, however, a welcoming presence which is what he needed. He was ushered into her hotel suite and was surprised to find crew there, all ready and packed.

“Kai! I’m glad you’re here. You’re just in time. We were just talking about you. We will be leaving soon. Are you on board with this? It’s a magnificent opportunity and it’d be good for you to get away from here.”

She dragged him further into the room and pulled him down onto the couch with her. She leaned across whispering, “He’s not right for you, kaipo. You can do so much better. Choose someone who is just yours. He has too many people and problems attached to him. Those issues will always come between you. Don’t put your happiness second.”

Steve merely nodded, hoping that soon he would feel conviction that he was doing the right thing. Perhaps he needed to put some distance between him and Danny in order to start seeing what Kaili meant.

 

-S-D-5-0-S-D-

 

Danny was driving home after making sure that Grace was fine and tucked in. He’d had a terrible day for a few reasons. He was frustrated and felt like crying. He’d had such a wonderful night with Steve and the memory should have been pleasant, but he was panicking. The moment he felt it was okay to tell the man he loved him, he found himself exposed and alone once more. He needed answers and decided to stop at Steve’s house. He needed to see him.

After knocking several times, he used the key he had from before and found the place empty. He ventured upstairs and found evidence that Steve had packed in a rush. 

He was truly gone.

 

Danny sat down on the bed, defeated, unable to process how his day had gone south. He was suddenly very tired and curled up on the bed, hugging Steve’s pillow to him.

The next morning he woke up with a stiff neck and the beginnings of a headache. He tiredly got into the shower, rushing out afterwards to try and find his lover.

He started at the most obvious place, Kaili’s hotel. When he arrived there, her door was ajar as members of their crew were going to and fro. From the looks of the activity, they were checking out soon. For the moment there was no sign of his partner.

He was about to turn away when he heard Kaili’s voice. The other voice did not belong to Steve, but he decided to listen. He overheard Kaili and her producer friend talking about Steve. On looking around the hallway and seeing no one, he moved closer to the door.

“It’s perfect. He’ll come with me, of course. We were very successful with that angle before.”

“It’s a great idea. The tragic hero comes home to bury his father, heads up an elite task force and then is swept up in the world of modeling or movies, finds the woman of his dreams. Perfect! He’s beautiful and fans will love him. In fact, they already do. The world loves heroes. We can’t lose. You’re sure he’s on board?”

“Sure, after I managed to get the blond’s hooks out of him, of course. The guy had his head totally turned around, but he’s back on track now. We just need to get him out of here sooner rather than later.”

Danny turned on his heel and walked away. He was so angry, he could punch a wall. His friend was lost and he had no idea how to reach him. These people were treating him like an asset. They didn’t understand him or care about his state of mind.

He made a decision then to let Steve have the space he needed. He was a grown man and had to be allowed to make his own choices. Danny had merely thought that he and Steve would have had more than one night together.

 

He drove to the office as he had a task force to run.

 

Once he got to headquarters he had a brief meeting with Chin and Kono, explaining what had occurred without offering too much detail. He omitted two key facts – that he and Steve were more than friends and that he didn’t expect him to ever return.

 

There were many cases that kept them busy and being a member short, they had to enlist extra help from HPD to stay ahead. The weeks flew by, but Danny missed Steve. Each day he would start his day by checking his phone for messages and emails, but there was no communication from Steve.

The team did, however, see evidence of Steve’s whereabouts in photo shoots and magazine articles. Danny would stare at Steve’s pictures, wondering if he were imagining the empty look in his eyes.

 

-S-D-5-0-S-D-

 

Danny returned to the office one afternoon to find the office rather quiet. Kono was nowhere to be found and Chin was behaving differently, first looking at him and then in the direction of Steve’s office. He dropped his gaze again and continued reading over files at the interactive computer. Danny walked away towards Steve’s office to find the governor sitting there, waiting impatiently, drinking a beer that he took from Steve’s office refrigerator.

“Where is Steve? He isn’t answering calls. And don’t try and tell me that he has been here the entire time. We both know that isn’t true. I’m willing to let that go. Also, I have nothing against your competence as task force leader, quite the contrary, but he is in charge of this team and his absence makes us all look really bad.”

Danny felt relieved as he sat down behind Steve’s desk. He ran a tired hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and stave off the headache that was already starting.

“He’s not been answering any of our calls, governor. With all due respect, what do you expect me to do?” Danny was grateful that the team wasn’t in any real trouble, but he was growing weary and wanted the man to leave.

 

“I expect you to go and get him. I don’t care how you do it. Tell him to get his ass back here. This job is not part time or optional! Get it done!”  
With that the governor got up and sauntered off, leaving Danny wondering how on earth he would get his errant friend back on the islands.

END CHAPTER SIX


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has two surprising allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following this story for so long. I appreciate the comments and kudos. Please keep the feedback coming. Enjoy.

Making contact with Steve was not as easy as Danny at first thought. He found himself about to call and then he’d lose his nerve. What would he say? Would Steve even want to come back.

The governor had insisted on Steve’s return and Danny knew that the longer he left his unpleasant task, the worse things would get. Without another thought, he made the call.

 

Steve’s phone rang for a long time and just when Danny was about to give up, he heard Steve’s voice.

 

“Steve, hey! “

 

“Hi Danny. Are you okay?”

 

“Sure, I… How about you?”

Danny was feeling decidedly awkward and it felt like making small talk with a stranger. He felt a frustrating mixture of sadness and anger.

 

“I’m good Danno, but I’m sure you didn’t call to make idle conversation. What’s going on?”

 

“Come back.”

The silence stretched on for an eternity. When Steve didn’t speak, Danny continued.

“Babe, what hold does she have on you?”

“It’s not like that. I like what I do. I signed a contract and I don’t break promises.”

 

“You already broke promises you made to enforce the law and to protect the people of Hawaii. You have ohana, people who care about you and miss you very much. I miss you.” 

Danny had bared his soul, exposed himself to Steve once again and he was hoping that the other man realized how hard this was for him.  
Steve, however, was not only afraid of rejection, he hadn’t ever recovered from being abandoned by everyone he cared about. It would have only been a matter of time before Danny left too, the pull to go back to his family being too strong.

“There’s nothing for me in Oahu. I should never have stayed Danny. Kaili was right. Hawaii is over for me. I need to find a different path.”

“No offense, babe, but those sound like her words. Do you think she doesn’t know that you wouldn’t go back on your word? She’s depending on it. Please, Steve, listen to me. She’s no good for you. Come home, please, I love you.”

Danny hated that he was sounding desperate, but if it brought Steve back, he didn’t care.

“I can’t. ” came the quiet reply.

“Then I’m coming to get you.”

 

Danny felt only a second of guilt for cutting their call short. He stood in the middle of his office for few moments, considering his next move. Thinking about Kaili’s treachery infuriated him, so he left the office to go home and pack. He sent a message to Chin and Kono on the way to the airport.

He hadn’t spoken to Catherine much since knowing Steve, but as he had no address for him, he made a decision to call her. She had contacts within Naval Intelligence who could assist with locating Steve. To his relief she was happy to help and was genuinely concerned about what was happening to their friend.

 

Danny was nervous. The journey wasn’t unpleasant and one very pretty flight attendant was overly friendly and had flirted with him throughout the flight. Danny smiled to himself thinking that if the circumstances were different, he would have asked her out. Despite everything the flight had left him tired and feeling a little rough.  
He bitterly wondered how celebrities managed to get through a long trip looking fresh and rested. He wanted to look good when he saw Steve so he tried to get through baggage claim as quickly as possible.

The biggest surprise of all was when he saw a familiar face at the airport. Mary walked up, wrapping him up in a hug.

“Hi Danny! What are you doing here? Where’s my big brother? Is he here too?”

 

Unsure of how to answer Mary, Danny tried to change the subject. Mary, being very much like her brother, immediately knew that something was amiss.

 

“What’s going on? Where’s Steve?”

 

“He’s here.” Danny checked the time.

“He’s arriving at a photo shoot right about now.”

 

“What?”

 

“He’s left the task force. He’s followed an old friend out here. She’s not the best influence…”  
“Are you talking about Kaili? Oh my god! She’s horrible! She’s liked Steve since we were kids and she only ever talked to me because she thought I could get him to ask her out.”

 

“Well, he’s asked her out.”

 

“I don’t believe this. Has my brother lost his mind? I don’t like to interfere, but you have to do something. She’s bad news.”

 

“Why do I have to do something? He’s your brother.”

 

“But he likes you. He told me so.”

 

“What?”

Danny was surprised that Steve spoke to his sister about him. He wasn’t entirely comfortable with Mary knowing this much about him, but she didn’t seem surprised or to mind.

 

“Come on. Let’s go find him.”

 

Mary pulled Danny along by the sleeve as they hurriedly left the airport.

 

Mary accompanied Danny to his hotel. He didn’t have any idea how long it would take to find and talk to his partner so he had planned for a week. His shower was blessedly warm and he felt refreshed afterwards. 

Mary had made herself comfortable on his bed by the time he emerged from the bathroom. 

 

“Tell me about Kaili. How on earth did Steve run into her? She left the islands after saying that she’d never go back there.”

 

“Well she came back at a time when Steve was feeling a little lonely. I was away in Jersey with a busted ankle and she charmed him right out of Oahu. At the start I was happy that he wasn't alone, that he had friends who kept him busy. I never thought that he'd be this impulsive and just up and leave. I’ve never disliked anyone as much as I dislike Kaili. She’s manipulated him so easily. He looks totally different. I think he needs help.”

 

“I don’t get why she’s after him though. He isn’t rich by her standards. Chicks like her like guys who can give them stuff.”

 

“Well, you said he’s the one that got away. Maybe that’s what it’s about for her – pride. She’s probably no different to the rest of us. No one likes being rejected.”

 

“Don’t start feeling sorry for her. She’s hurting Steve.”

 

Mary sat upright, folding her arms tightly across her chest. For a brief moment Danny could see the petulant child that Mary could have been. Kaili had left an impression on everyone that had crossed her path, but they were the unlucky ones who were stuck with her. He wanted her gone, out of Steve’s life.

 

He nodded his agreement as he went off to get changed. An image of Steve, sweating and naked, popped, unbidden, into his mind. He felt his body start to respond, but his feeling of fear that Steve was lost, served only to frustrate him further. He snatched up his keys and left with Mary to find Steve.

END CHAPTER SEVEN


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finally confronts Kaili.

Once in their hired car, Danny input the address Catherine gave him into the GPS. He looked over at Mary who nodded and lightly squeezed his arm.

“Let’s go get him.”

“I wish we had time to enjoy all this”, Mary said as they cleared the busier streets, crowded with tourists hoping for a photo opportunity. Soon there were no more celebrity lookalikes or dense traffic. The roads were wider and the houses that lined the streets were mostly hidden by mile long driveways.

“Does Kaili live here?” Mary was looking around her as they drove up to a gigantic wrought iron gate.

“No, it’s the photo shoot location. Apparently a Hollywood star and his family lived here for more than thirty years.” Danny was looking around now too. The gates slowly opened to Danny’s surprise, but he took the opportunity to drive through. Security personnel asked them for identification and they were ushered further up the driveway.

Finally they came to a stop near the largest front door that Danny had ever seen. There were manicured lawns to either side of the house and they saw why it was so easy to get in. Film crew, photographers and models were everywhere. Danny and Mary made sure they blended in well as they walked through the open front door.  
They followed the flow of people and came to the pool area at the rear of the house. After looking around for a moment, Danny’s eyes settled on Steve.

Steve’s visceral reaction on seeing Danny was one disbelief and complete joy. He looked to Danny’s right and on seeing his little sister, he called out.

“Danno, Mary! What are you two doing here?!”

He pushed the brush away from his face as a make-up artist was attempting the final touches of highlighter. He rushed up out of his chair and hugged Danny and Mary. Danny thought that the hug said it all. It was a spontaneous show of affection. Steve was among family. Danny and Mary were his loved ones, but Steve had left himself out of that circle and he had been outside for so long that he didn’t remember that to family, mistakes didn’t matter. Danny wanted to remind him.

“This is nice Steve. Do you like it here?”

It was Mary who spoke first. 

“It’s interesting work and there’s a lot of time to go and see the sights.” Steve didn’t take his eyes off Danny’s face and Danny couldn’t help smiling despite their reasons for being there.

“Steve, do you have time to talk?”

“I can’t go back Danno.”

“Will you just hear me out?”

Danny took Steve by the hand and led him away. They went and stood at a distance. Mary remained where she was and watched as the conversation took a serious turn, Kaili emerged from the house. She did a double take when she saw Danny and rushed over. Mary couldn’t hear what was being said, but Kaili’s aggressive posture was directed at Danny. She took hold of Steve’s arm, about to lead him away, when Steve shrugged her off.

He looked torn. He stood there looking from Danny to Kaili. Mary decided to intervene, but when Steve saw her coming, he turned and rushed off through the house.  
Danny tried to catch up with him, but Steve was gone by the time he reached his car. Mary was there a moment later.

“I don’t know where to look for him. Should we go back to the hotel and wait? He might come to his senses.”

“It doesn’t really matter anymore. I told him where we’re staying, but I doubt he’ll come. Governor Denning is going to be pissed.”

Though waiting was the last thing that Danny wanted to do, he had to concede that Mary was right. Later that night, Danny called Steve. The phone went directly to voicemail. He left a message and went to sleep, hoping that Steve would listen to what he had to say before deleting the message.

Danny had an afternoon flight back to Honolulu and Mary was flying to New York. They sat drinking coffee in the departure lounge, waiting.

“Do you think he’ll come?”

“I hope so. The only good thing is I know for a fact he didn’t spend the night around Kaili, so at least she couldn’t poison him any further.”

It was not long before their flight would be called and just as Danny gave Steve up as lost, he saw his friend standing there.

“Did you mean what you said?”

Steve was still standing there. Danny walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. Steve clung to Danny, but after a few moments, started pushing him away.

“Do you want to get back with Rachel?”

“No, babe, I did when I first got divorced, but afterwards, when we became friends, I realized that it was better to have her as a friend. We don’t work in a relationship. We want different things, but you and I…? Steve…”

Mary saw Kaili first and wondered if she was having Steve followed. Mary was weary of Kaili’s meddling ways. She pulled her phone out of her purse and left a message on her social network that would soon bring them much attention.

“Steve, have I ever given you any reason to doubt that I love you?”

Kaili interfered in the conversation by stepping between the two men.

“Don’t believe anything he says Kai.”

“Kaili, stay out of this.” Steve turned towards her and he had the look he got when trying to solve a puzzle. “How did you find me? Are you having me followed? Are you crazy?! Is this how you found me?”  
Steve pulled hard at the chain around his neck, breaking the links. He held it up before letting it fall from his fingers.

“And Danny, you already left me twice. You left me to go back to Jersey. I wanted to take care of you myself, but you left. I saw you with Rachel. You looked like you wanted her back. You’re confusing me and I’m not sure I should trust you. It doesn’t mean you’re a bad person, quite the opposite. I… I don’t know what to do.”

Kaili was standing to the side, smiling. Mary was furious as she walked up to the other woman. That was the same moment Danny noticed the journalists. He had carefully avoided confrontation with this woman, but no more.

 

“Are you happy now. Steve is miserable. Can’t you see what you’re doing to him? You’re a soul stealing succubus, draining the life out of whomever is unfortunate enough to get caught up in you mess. You can’t have Steve. He has too many people who care about him.”

 

“Kai are you going to let him talk to me like that?” Kaili was looking less like a model and more like an angry trailer trash housewife on a daytime show.

 

Mary stepped in front of her brother. 

 

“Go find someone else to manipulate, you fucking saskwatch! You’ve been trying to get your claws into Steve for years now. Why don’t you go and ruin someone else’s life? If you don’t leave now, I’m going to go over there and tell all of those journalists about your little problem.” 

 

Kaili’s face went rather pale at Mary’s words as she only then noticed the cameras.

 

Danny felt Steve’s eyes on him the entire time. When he turned, Steve’s look was intense. Danny took a chance and stepped into Steve’s personal space, lightly touching his lips to Steve’s. The other man didn’t resist.

 

“Come home with me.”

 

END CHAPTER EIGHT


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny try to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for following this story so far. There will be one more chapter after this one. I hope that you've enjoyed reading. I appreciate the comments and kudos.

Danny booked a later flight. He went with Steve to help pack his belongings. The production company had put all of the models up in temporary accommodation. Steve was in the bedroom putting his clothes into a suitcase, while Danny looked around the living room. Minutes later Steve emerged from the bedroom, smiling. 

“Almost done. Just the bathroom to go.”

Danny nodded and went to check the bedroom for anything Steve may have forgotten. He didn’t find anything, but just as he was leaving Steve’s bedroom, he saw something peeking out from beneath a pillow. He immediately recognized what it was as he slid it out.

It was the magazine article he showed Steve months ago. The magazine was folded and dog eared. When he closed the magazine, stapled sheets of paper dropped out onto the floor. On picking it up he decided to read it. It was fan fiction. Steve had taken the time to print a story about the two of them. There was no Kaili in this particular story. It looked like it had a happy ending. Was that what Steve wanted, but was afraid to ask for?

 

Steve appeared in the doorway just then.

“Ready to go?”

Danny rolled the sheets into the magazine and followed his friend out of the room. 

Steve dozed on the short flight home, while next to him Danny re read the article and moved on to the printed sheets. Why had Steve kept the article and gone to the trouble of keeping a fictional story if he had just upped and left in the end?

 

Danny was relieved that Steve was happy to go home. He had yet to talk him into going back to the task force. At least he would be able to inform the governor that Steve was back. This would give him time to try and talk Steve round. 

Steve kept his distance physically. He was friendly, but distant. He hadn’t rejected Danny’s advances at the airport, but he also hadn’t initiated any of his own at the time. 

Chin and Kono were overjoyed to see Steve and while he told them about where he’d been, Danny stood aside, happy with the knowledge that the team was together once more. He was able to see a glimmer of the old Steve underneath the shaggy hair that now reached his shoulders. Danny made a mental note of reminding Steve to have a haircut before seeing the governor.  
His partner was still far too lean and vulnerable looking. After a few minutes Danny joined the group and it wasn’t long before he dragged Steve away to his office.

 

“I realize that you haven’t been back very long, but we need a leader. When do you think you might want to come back officially?

 

“I haven’t really thought about it. I thought that you’d carry on with what you were doing. Don’t you want to take over leadership, Danno?”

It was an unwelcome surprise.

 

“What would you do instead, babe?”

 

“I was toying with the idea of returning to full Naval duty.”

 

Steve wasn’t looking at him. 

 

“We’d miss you if you left. Steve, you have a life and people who care about you here. A long time ago you told me about all of the good things about these islands. Remember that you started this task force because you wanted to preserve and protect our way of life.”

 

Steve looked up briefly and it seemed he was considering what Danny was saying.

 

“I can’t make any promises. Can I have a couple of days to think about it? I know the governor is on your case, but I need a little time.”

 

On the second day, Steve turned up for work, but not to lead the team. He asked Danny to continue in this position. That concerned Danny as he felt that perhaps Steve was not going to stay.

 

“Are you planning on leaving again? We see the governor in the morning. What can I expect?”  
Steve merely smiled.

“You’re doing such a great job Danno. I just wanted you to know that. Oh, and by the way, I’m not cutting my hair. Not yet anyway.”

 

Steve was quite different. He didn’t demand Danny’s car keys anymore and Danny was starting to miss their bickering. 

The following morning as Danny pulled into Steve’s driveway, he wondered how his day would turn out. Steve was quite cryptic. He didn’t seem to be deliberately so. Perhaps he was unsure of what he wanted and this left Danny on shaky ground. If Steve didn’t stay then he wouldn’t be able to talk to him about what had happened between them.

Maybe Steve didn’t want that anymore. It would be much easier for him to be in a relationship with a woman. Too many things were unsure at this stage.

 

Danny was still sitting in his car when Steve came out of his front door. Gone were the long locks – and he was back in his beloved cargoes. Danny couldn’t help a small smile when Steve came up to the driver side window and held out his hand for the keys. 

 

“So you’re staying?”

 

“I think so. You made a lot of sense and I need to stop causing problems for the rest of the team. Kaili and leaving were my bad decisions. It’s not right for the rest of you to be affected by my situation.”

 

Danny sat reading magazines before Steve finally appeared with the governor. Steve was smiling and so was governor Denning. Danny took that as the positive outcome he was looking for.

 

It wasn’t long before they were working cases together again. They fell into their old routine of Steve driving and generally being bossy. A major change was that Steve no longer seemed interested in pursuing an intimate relationship with Danny. That made him sad.

 

A few days later Catherine came back to the islands. Steve was wary of her at first, but once he knew that she wasn’t upset with him, they went off together leaving Danny staring after them from his office.

 

He didn’t see much of Steve outside of work hours for the duration of Catherine’s visit. Danny had now given up on the idea of talking to Steve as it was clear that Steve wanted to resume his relationship with Catherine.

 

“You need to talk to him.”

Catherine was standing in his office doorway. He hadn't heard her approach. He was surprised to see her without his partner glued to her side. 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You should work through whatever it is with him. You’re his favorite topic. When I called him on it, he got on the defensive. He’s afraid of something.”

Danny couldn’t stop thinking about Catherine’s words. He didn’t know what to do. Steve would shut down if pushed so that wasn’t an option. He decided on a subtle approach.

Catherine left the next day. Danny watched Steve carefully as he said his goodbyes. He didn’t seem overly bothered by Catherine’s departure and didn’t speak of her again after that.

 

It wasn’t long before they were chasing down suspects again. Steve had handed his suspect to a uniformed HPD officer and was motioning for Danny to do the same. He had asked Danny something, but was interrupted by a very talkative criminal.

 

“What were you saying?” Danny glared impatiently at the man in handcuffs. 

 

“I… Do you want to come to the game with me on Saturday?”

 

"What do you mean? What does that mean? And what's with the look?"

 

“Does it have to mean something? We haven’t spent any time together away from work and I thought it would be nice to catch a game together.”

 

Danny’s suspect piped up just then, rolling his eyes. "He asked you out."

Danny slowly turned to face his suspect. "Hey! You I don't want to hear from. Did I say I want an opinion from you? Well, did I? No? Okay, so exercise your right to remain silent. Did I or didn't I make you aware of this right? Now shut up!" He focused on Steve again, giving him a surly look.

 

"Is that what you were doing? Asking me out, I mean?" He thoughtfully chewed on his bottom lip, Steve's eyes instinctively following the movement.

 

Their suspect made a snorting sound. Danny clenched his jaw and exhaled loudly through his nose.

 

"I don't want to discuss this in front of a criminal. Let's hand this guy off first and we'll talk about this, okay?" Steve looked on edge, all humor gone from his demeanor.

 

Danny felt that familiar flutter in his stomach. He was nervous around Steve now that he was surer of what was going on. He hadn't looked at his boss in that way in a while. 

 

END CHAPTER NINE


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny have an important conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. This is the final chapter. Thank you all so much going on this very long journey with me and for giving feedback as well as kudos. Enjoy.

Danny idly toyed with his pen. Steve had asked him out and though he had thought that this was what he wanted, he remembered how it felt when Steve went away. It felt worse somehow than when he’d been abandoned before. He hadn’t even had the opportunity to process his loss before the governor had come with a demand for Steve’s return.

Movement just beyond his office caught his eye. The SEAL was approaching his office. He had that determined look. Danny fumbled his pen and it dropped to the floor. Steve looked great, he had to admit. He was more or less back to how he looked before and Danny still marveled at how quickly the man had regained his bulk.

 

Danny cursed under his breath as his pen rolled away under his desk. He wanted to watch Steve, but had to crawl under his desk to retrieve his pen. Danny could only see Steve’s boots from where he crouched. 

He remembered the sounds the SEAL made as he pushed into him, the moans as he was getting fucked, the sounds he made when he came.

 

“Danno, you in here?”

He accidentally hit his forehead on the side of the desk as the rest of Steve came into view.   
Danny rose to see Steve’s smiling face, unaware of what Danny was thinking moments before. He didn’t wait for a reply before continuing.

“So, on Friday, let’s leave work early. I have a special evening planned and I don’t want us to miss out on anything.”

 

They had no new cases that needed immediate attention and the team had agreed to spend at least part of their Friday catching up on admin.

Steve winked at Danny as he slowly ran his tongue over his teeth, leaving the smaller man in no doubt as to what he was thinking. Danny felt the blush creeping up from his neck to his face.  
Steve flashed him a quick smile before walking away.

Danny was relieved that Steve had gone, but he nonetheless struggled to get his hard on under control. He wondered how he was going to make it through the week if Steve continued to tease him.

 

His imagination was running riot, seeing Steve in thigh holsters. All those things did was accentuate Steve’s perfect ass. Danny couldn’t keep his eyes of his partner. They had been dancing around each other for days and his ever present hard on was a constant reminder of how much he wanted Steve.

When his partner caught him staring, he’d wink at him, making Danny feel all the more sheepish.

True to his word, on Friday, Steve made sure that everyone left early. The cousins were already gone and Danny was lingering in his office, suddenly nervous again. 

 

“C’mon Danno. Everyone’s gone. Let’s go. Stop stalling.”

 

Danny looked up sharply at Steve’s perceptive words. He merely nodded as he stacked up the last of the files on his desk. Steve remained in the doorway, but when Danny hesitated, he was right there, pulling him into a hug. 

 

“I waited all week to do this. It was so hard keeping my hands off you. You are such a fucking tease.”

With large hands, Steve gripped Danny’s ass, grinding their hips together. Danny couldn’t stop the loud moan that escaped his from throat. 

 

“Steve, stop. I’ll come in my pants if you keep this up.”

Danny reluctantly broke away from his partner. 

“I’m a tease? After what you put me through this week? Let’s go, superSEAL. I can’t wait to find out what you have planned for us?”

Danny stood away from Steve and embarrassingly had to adjust himself before leading the way out of his office. He didn’t have to wonder for very long. Steve insisted that they meet at his house later, giving Danny the chance to get ready.

By the time Danny arrived on Steve’s doorstep, he had his worst case of butterflies in years. Steve eagerly opened the door before he could knock, dragging a surprised Danny into the living room.

 

Danny was made to sit at the kitchen table while Steve put the finishing touches to a salad.

“Can you open the wine?”

Their fingers brushed as Steve handed off the corkscrew. Danny was hard in seconds. Steve gave him a quizzical look when he dropped the corkscrew.

 

“Are you nervous?” 

 

“Why would…”

Danny’s words were cut off by Steve’s mouth over his. Danny gave himself up to feelings he hadn’t dared have in months. He wondered how he would get through dinner without tearing his partner’s clothes off his body.

A moment later Steve had moved away. Danny tried to follow his mouth, but a firm hand kept him rooted to his chair.

 

“Let’s eat, okay? I’m really hungry.”

 

Steve’s last three words sounded like a growl and Danny wondered if they were still talking about food. He felt as though he were losing his mind. Eating dinner with a hard on was going to be interesting.

Later as the two men sat looking out over the water, sipping coffee, Danny broke the silence. 

“I wasn’t too sure about coming here tonight. You seemed to want to make a go of your relationship with Catherine not that long ago. I can’t be your stop gap. No offense, babe, but do you know what you want this time?”

Steve continued to stare out over the dark waves.

“The entire time I was away, I thought about you, how much I missed you. It was Kaili of all people that saw it and mentioned it in a not very nice way. I guess I’ll just have to prove to you how I feel.” 

Steve left his coffee aside and took Danny’s from him. He pulled his partner to his feet and led him towards the house.

 

Danny suddenly felt awkward when they entered Steve’s bedroom. Steve seemed to sense this and leaned down to kiss him. It had been so long since they had been together like this. Danny thought about how it all went wrong the last time they went down this road. Steve began to pull away thinking that Danny was having second thoughts.

 

“What’s wrong?” Steve looked unsure and that was the last thing that Danny wanted.

 

“I’m good… just… Don’t leave again, okay?” 

 

Steve smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around the other man. This time Danny allowed himself to be held as he wondered what else their evening had in store.

“I don’t want to wait anymore. Danno, I want you.” Steve seemed eager as he pushed Danny down on the bed. He started with his partner’s shirt, fumbling the buttons and growled in frustration. 

“Why do you insist on wearing shirts with so many buttons?”

Danny laughed as Steve abandoned the shirt and started on his pants. Danny grabbed his wrists and pulled him onto the bed, reversing their positions.

He allowed Steve to watch as he slowly undressed. He took his time with Steve’s clothing, kissing every part of him he uncovered. Steve had his eyes closed through it all, his breath hitching in anticipation when Danny circled a nipple with his tongue.

“You like that?”

He did the same with the other, sucking it into his mouth, sharp teeth grazing the bud. Steve arched up off the bed, hissing in a breath.

 

“Oh… Danny…”

As Danny reached down to touch Steve’s erection, the SEAL placed a hand over his. Danny looked up at his partner in confusion.

“If you touch me, it’ll all be over in a few seconds. I want you inside me.”  
Danny nodded his understanding and picked up the lube that Steve had left on the bed cover. He smiled to himself at his lover’s optimism.

Unashamed, Steve spread his legs for his partner to grant him better access. Danny still marveled at how beautiful this man was and that Steve wanted him this much. He liberally drizzled lube over his fingers and slid a finger into Steve’s hole.

 

“Danny, more…”

 

Steve was already breathless and began to fuck himself on Danny’s fingers. 

 

“Slow down, babe.”

Danny ran a calming hand up his lover’s thigh as he twisted and scissored his fingers inside him. 

 

“C’mon Danno, fuck me.”

 

Danny was reluctant as there was no way that Steve was ready with the little preparation they had done.

 

“Steve?”

 

“I want to feel you. Please, c’mon.”

Steve had taken hold of Danny’s wrist, pulling his fingers free of his body. 

 

Steve knew what he wanted and Danny was being dragged along as Steve reached for the lube and started slicking up Danny’s cock. Danny had been half hard all day and stilled Steve’s hands on him.

 

“You sure you’re ready, babe?”

 

Steve nodded as he lay back against the pillows, bringing his knees up to his chest. Danny crawled up over him as he lined up his cock. He placed a hand next to his lover’s head as he breached him. Steve threw his head back and let out a loud moan as the head pushed past the second ring of muscle.

Danny didn’t stop until he was all the way inside. He waited until Steve opened his eyes before pulling back a little and then pushing in again.

 

Danny allowed Steve to take the lead and began to fuck him forcefully the moment he started meeting his thrusts. Danny was close, he had been on edge all night, but h wanted their time together to last. He was so wrapped up in trying to not lose it, that he didn’t immediately notice what was happening with his lover.

 

Steve was shaking. He was close. Danny could feel it. He had his eyes screwed shut and was moving his head from side to side. 

 

“No.” he kept saying.

 

“Babe, am I hurting you? Are you okay?”

 

“Don’t… want… to… oh god, no!”

 

“Steve?”

 

Danny’s eyes widened at his partner’s words. Steve was afraid.

 

“Babe, it’s okay. You can let it all go. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Can you feel that?” Danny thrust up into his lover, making him grunt.

“That’s my cock. I’m deep inside you and I’m not… going… anywhere. Come for me.”

 

“Danno, oh god! Ohhh…”

 

Steve looked up into Danny’s eyes. Danny saw fear and sheer panic there.

 

“It’s okay. Come, babe.”

 

Steve’s body convulsed as his orgasm ripped through him. His grip on Danny’s biceps tightened as Danny continued to fuck him, now seeking his own release.

 

“Jesus, Steve! You’re so hot. I love you.”

 

Danny slumped heavily over his lover as he spilled deep inside him. Danny was completely spent as he gingerly pulled out of Steve. He gathered him close, soothing him as the other man clung to him.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” came the breathless reply.

Steve felt brave enough to talk as for the moment Danny couldn’t see his face.

 

“I know it might sound stupid, but I panicked. I thought that if I came, I’d be giving you everything that I am, showing you everything and I wondered where that left me if you went away.”

 

Danny held him tighter. 

 

“I felt the same way, but I love you so much, I didn’t have a choice other than to be with you and love you. I get it, okay? I love you and I’m here to stay.”

 

Finally Steve met Danny’s eyes.  
“I won’t take off again or allow anyone to come between us. I love you, Danno.”

 

THE END


End file.
